Forbidden City
by Maya49
Summary: Bubbles and her sisters have always been protected by their father. They are all from a very high class family. Bubbles is the most protected because she's the youngest and most naive. Could moving to a new city change everything? AcexBubbles
1. Teaser

**Alright I know this story is way overdue, I was supposed to start it in August, but I've been busy. Anyways, here it is! My first Ace x Bubbles. I was struck by inspiration! Visit my profile to see the poster. Reviews and criticism are adored. I always love to know what I can improve on. Dracori helped me with that quite a bit in True Friend. Although I still suck at commas. Anyhow without further ado.**

The white light on the signal across lit up, and she held her sister's hand as she began crossing the street. It was a rush in the city today... but then again maybe it was always like this. Maybe she just never noticed because she was always the one in the car. Always trapped in her house or the school. Maybe it was because she had never walked to the grocery store. She'd only been to the grocery store five times actually. Her father believed it was ridiculous for a young girl like her to even be in the grocery store.

The sound of a loud car slamming brought her back to reality as her eyes widened. Her red headed sister pulled her close. She was terrified at the loud sound of the car that had quickly turned 'round the corner. Could people do that? Was it allowed? She couldn't help but gaze over with her large blue eyes, completely astonished at what she had witnessed.

"Don't look Bubbles..." said her sister. She quickly returned her gaze back to the ground as she solemnly nodded.

"Yes Blossom...sorry Blossom.." she whispered. It was at that moment it begun. Four boys stood by a pole, all wearing unacceptable clothing! According to Blossom at least. Bubbles gazed at them amazed. The boys were wearing loose hanging black pants that were filled with chains. And white colored t-shirts with very rude logos on them. The man in the front was the only one who stood out, he wore the same thing except for the fact that his shirt was completely different. It was Grey with nothing written. Bubbles tore her gaze away, as she held on to her sisters hand more tightly.

"Hey babe what's cookin?" asked the man standing right up front, the rest of them laughed. She jumped up and was about to politely reply when her sister hushed her.

"Bubbles don't talk to them, they aren't at our level, it's forbidden..." she looked up wide eyed and nodded.

"Yes Blossom..sorry Blossom.." she repeated, and gazed at the ground. But that day Bubbles Utonium couldn't help but glance back at the man up front, he was wearing black shades and his jet black hair was down. He seemed...different. She shook her head and gazed at the ground for the rest of the walk home.

--

**This was just a teaser, I'm evil that way. Let me know if I should continue with this! I love all suggestions. Thanks!**


	2. No matter what you say about love

_**Alright, here it is, the actual first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Ace x Bubbles!! 3 Reviews and criticism are adored!! Flames are nice too, I'd like to see what you come up with!**_

* * *

_Theirs people talking_

_They talk about me..._

* * *

_"Girls, I got a promotion..." said the man in the white coat as he sat down on the ancient yet elegant and extremely expensive couch. _

_ The fire crackled, the room filled with a dim light. In the center were two more couches along with the one he was sitting on. In between the couches was an elegantly curved chestnut wooded table. Along the walls were neatly stacked library books in shelves. None were fairytales. _

_The red head who sat curled up on a couch, with her eyes downwards as she gazed into the book, squeezing every word to it's extent and getting lost while doing so, finally looked up. She gently clasped the book shut as she pulled her blanket up and gazed at her father with interest._

_"A promotion is it?" she asked incredulously, already sure that there was something behind this. Besides her sat her blue eyed sister who was brushing her long and wavy blond hair, and along side she was sketching something as well. She kept her gentle gaze down at the sketch as she traced her fingers along the outlines of the sketch. Finally words emerged from her mouth._

_"Promotion father?" she asked in a gentle whisper that was quite hard to hear, but luckily the occupants of the house were used to it._

_The man in the coat looked over at his daughters as he nodded and cleared his throat before continuing._

_"Where is Bianca?" he asked, as per usual._

_"Father...her name is Buttercup..." said the red eyed teen, making sure her tone was respectful yet stern. She continued._

_"And by now you should know that she doesn't like being cooped up in the house like us...we're used to it but she..." Blossom stopped abruptly as she diverted her gaze back to the book. The man's eyes narrowed._

_"Oh but of course...Buttercup...you should inform her what I'm telling you.." at this both girls looked up at him as he continued._

_"My new promotion consists of us moving to a new town...it's called townsville..." he looked over at his daughters who looked very confused._

_"Don't worry, I bought us the biggest mansion of the town...but I need to warn you...I want you going to school and back home. No communicating with anyone...stay in the house please.." he said, the innocent blue eyed girl nodded quickly as she gazed down at her sketch and continued._

_"Yes father..whatever you want.." she whispered. _

_"Good, now then I shall see you later sometime..." he said and it was over with that..._

Bubbles jumped up as she was snapped out of yet another flashback. The sound of her sketchpad falling on the wooden floor had brought her back to reality as she picked it up with her gentle fingers. Her room was mainly blue, with a large baby blue bed, big enough to accommodate three people. But only she slept on it. A dresser was at the side, filled with brand named jewelery and perfumes. Various brushes were there too. Her room also contained an extra large walk in closet with various dresses. All the sections were organized by her sister Blossom, there were party dresses, school dresses, casual dresses, happy dresses, sad dressed and so on so forth. The heels and garments were at the bottom. She sighed, she had to be at daddy's party this evening.

She was always his bait to get new and rich clients. She was so innocent that she always went along. Bubbles got off the bed, putting on a pair of blue sandles as she exited her large room. She began sneaking over to the room that she loved the most, the room where all three sisters met. It was Buttercup's room. The door creaked gently as she walked in, before she could move a muscle, a large round and orange object hit her head.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Bubbles, both of her sisters broke into giggling fits. She frowned as she clasped the ball and bounced it a bit.

"Sorry, Blossom was aiming for the net, told ya Blossom. You do suck at basket ball!" exclaimed Buttercup as she rolled around her large green and black bed.

Blossom frowned and got off the bed. Her red hair was as usual perfectly straight as she grabbed the ball from Bubbles and sighed.

"I have perfected in everything, I can most definitely perfect in this thing you call basketball as well!" she said.

Bubbles sighed and shook her head as she walked over to Buttercup's bed and flopped down.

"Bubbles you're going to the party again?" asked Buttercup in a serious tone. Bubbles nodded solemnly.

"Daddy said I have to meet this new man named Richard, he said that Richard's father is the c.e.o of a large company that makes millions. So I need to get close to Richard. He plans on engaging me to Richard as well..." she said. Buttercup nearly choked at thin air as she heard about this.

"He's what?!" she exclaimed astounded.

Blossom sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, Buttercup don't make a fuss alright? Richard has a good family background and is a perfect gentle man." she stopped as she dropped the basketball and walked over to the window.

"Are you stupid?! Bubbles should be able to marry whoever the hell she wants to! Need I add that she's only 21?! Getting her married with someone she doesn't even know at such a young age! You guys are kiss ups to that old fag!" she exclaimed.

"Buttercup, father isn't that bad..." said Bubbles in a mere whisper. Buttercup blew with fury as she pointed at Bubbles accusingly.

"Isn't that bad?! You need to speak up for yourself! You're always like his little angel!" she yelled. Buttercup instantly shrank.

"I'm sorry Buttercup..." she muttered.

"See that's exactly what I mean!"

"Leave her alone, she doesn't know what's going on!" whispered Blossom.

Bubbles gently got off the bed.

"I have to go get ready now..." she muttered as she headed for the door.

Behind her, Bubbles could hear both her sisters getting into an argument. The usual.

* * *

_They know my name_

_They think they know everything..._


	3. I learn every time I bleed

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I didn't mean 3 reviews in my last authors note, I just meant reviews, but the three accidentally got in there. Anyways thanks a lot! I don't care how many reviews it is, I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing. 'Tis all! **

* * *

_I'm a devil, I'm an angel_

_I'm sometimes in between_

* * *

The sounds of her heels clicking on the hard wood floor echoed through out the entire hall. Her radiant blond hair which was curled from underneath swayed with her every step. The blue sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles seemed to be filled with shiny stars, which was exactly how sparkly it was, it adorned her curves completely. And the diamond earrings were clear in view as they gently embraced her ears, the work of the eye pencil was indeed flawless.

Bubbles looked gorgeous on the Saturday night as she entered Redmond hall, which was usually for grand balls or huge parties. This event though, seemed to be a mix of both. She was used to it all, and she was actually beginning to get a bit tired of all of this...glam. For once in her life, Bubbles wished that she could face excitement or thrill. People called her a goodie two shoes, heck even her own sisters called her that but...was that who she really was?

Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts as she made her way down the stairs of the grand room. She smiled looking into thousands of eyes that secretly greeted her. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Bubbles found her father who smiled down at her as she link arms with him and they began walking off towards the center of the ballroom.

After greeting quite a few people, Bubbles began getting bored and couldn't put a smile up quite that easily. Finally though her father told her to go over to the refreshments bar, where a man stood.

"That's Richard, get acquainted with him. And if he asks for a dance, allow him quickly! I don't want any other girl to get her hands on him..." he whispered in her ear. Bubbles nodded and walked off with a sigh.

She plastered a smile on her face as she waved at him.

"Hi, do I know you?" asked Richard.

"Oh no, but I wouldn't mind getting acquainted" she replied with a courteous smile.

Ever heard of a thing called love at first sight? Yeah that was the case between the two.

Richard was dressed in a black Armani suit, and the smell of Calvin Klein cologne escaped from his fit body. She blinked once, before she regained posture and looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"May I know the name of this beautiful young lady?" he asked with a childish grin as he offered his hand.

She laughed as she shook his hand and replied.

"Certainly, I'm Bubbles.." she said cheerfully.

"Interesting name Bubbles..." he whispered sweetly in her ear, causing a chill to go up her spine.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and she nodded once more accepting his hand as they walked up to the center of the ballroom.

Bubbles smelled really nice, her head and her body. To Richard at least, boys tended to be a bit dumb. He couldn't help but get lost in her innocent blue eyes that seemed to be filled with excitement and innocence. Love at first sight, most definitely...

* * *

"Ey boss, what we gonna do today?" asked the overweight man standing up and against the wall. The other members nodded in agreement.

Ace shrugged, taking a last puff of smoke. He sighed with satisfaction as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm hungry..." he muttered, kicking the chair for no particular reason.

"Let's go rob a restaurant!" suggested Billy, quite a dumb idea.

"We did that yesterday dumb ass!" exclaimed Ace and then continued.

"I hear there's this big shot party going on at Redmond...how's 'bout we give them rich brats a little surprise?" he asked, and all of his group members grinned idiotically. Ace looked down at his clothing which consisted of ripped black jeans and a white t-shirt along with skate boarding shoes.

The walk to Redmond was short, soon enough they had reached the main hall. He wondered just what was on menu, he had heard that these new rich people had moved in and they were on the top of the chart when it came to "richness."

They were supposed to be at the party, hey maybe they could rob them. Wouldn't hurt to have that new flat screen tv. He'd seen the daughters of the rich man, they weren't bad but not his type. Then again maybe it was because he was used to chicks from bars who put on way too much make up and were very easy to get. These girls though had this sort of elegance to them. They didn't belong in Towns ville.

The area was filled with security and cameras. So he used one of his old tricks, defusing all security checkers, metal detectors etc. He was used to it, Ace was quick and sharp, he could get whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted it. He tended to be calm, anyone who had a single glance at him could see the wickedness spilling from behind the smirk.

He sighed snapping out of his thoughts as he signaled his boys and reached into his own pocket as he took out a gun.

"Put your hands up in the air! You move a muscle and you're dead, and I ain't kidding!" he exclaimed loudly...

* * *

The night had been dreamy, Richard was truly a gentle man. They had moved to the center of the ball room as they began dancing to the rhythm slowly. His arm was encircled around her waist and her arms were around his neck as she looked down shyly.

"You're a good dancer, I'm guessing that this isn't your first time.." commented Richard and she smiled up at him.

"No you're right, it's not my first time, father uses me a lot for these deals. I like you so I'm going to be honest. Father always brings me to these balls because I always listen to him. I never rebel, he uses me to get closer to his buisness clients, so he can make more profit. They're all instantly charmed by me. But I don't want to trick you Richard.." she whispered her last sentence.

He grinned down at her as he used one hand to brush a lock of blond hair away from her face.

"I understand, pretty much the same here..." he whispered and continued.

"I'm guessing your father also talked to you about the engagement. Look I don't want to force anything on you Bubbles, I understand completely if you..aren't comfortable with me..but you are very beautiful and a complete angel. I like you but if you don't feel the same way I understand." he explained, Bubbles couldn't help but sense a hint of dissapointment and sadness in his last sentence.

"Hey Richard...I like you too, I don't mind really" she mumbled looking down at her shoes, her face completely flushed.

Richard smiled down at her and gently lifted her chin up so her gaze met his. He closed his eyes as he moved forward, and she wrapped her arm around his neck as she too moved forward, her eyes shut. They were so close until...

"Put your hands up in the air! You move a muscle and you're dead, and I ain't kidding!"

Bubbles jumped up, holding onto Richard tightly as she looked up at the top of the stairs. A man stood there with a gun..she bit her lower lip and whimpered. Richard held onto her as his eyes narrowed.

"Who is th..t..that?" she asked in a mere whisper

"Leader of the gang of crooks of towns ville" he replied.

Ace began moving forward very carefully, the room was stone silent. No one moved a muscle, although Bubbles could sense her father's anxiousness to get closer to her. The gang went over to the refreshment section and immediately began grabbing food. But Ace calmly made his way down the stairs as he looked over at every face. His eyes narrowed as if he were thinking of something.

He was coming closer to Bubbles, she shuddered silently as tears began to well up in her eyes, she held onto Richard as tightly as her gentle hands could manage. Exactly what she feared then happened, Ace walked up to her. He smirked as he looked down at her. Richard glared over at him and the gun in his hand. With a swift move, Ace grabbed Bubbles and looked into her watery blue eyes.

"Hey baby no need to cry.." he said, the smirk still clear on his face.

Bubbles bit her lip, clearly the center of attention. All of a sudden, Ace picked her up, her face to his back. This was when she broke. Bubbles began crying hysterically. She kept on punching his back with her gently and small hands.

"Leave me! Daddy!!" she exclaimed, her father was looking out raged and he was about to move up when a man stopped him.

"Don't you're going to get killed.." whispered the man. Ace smirked at the man.

"Sorry pops, you mind? I'm kidnapping your daughter alright?"

All that could be heard was Bubbles sobbing before he had left the room.

* * *

_I'm as sad as it can get and good as it can be_

_I'm a million different colors, sometimes I'm black and white_


	4. Soul is in danger

**I have this strange tendency to abandon my stories once I start them, yet for this story I've been receiving various overwhelming emails and reviews. So I decided to finish it up. I've been inactive from fanfiction for quite a while now, so excuse any errors. And sorry for the ....very long wait.**

* * *

That terrible smell, one that she was sure would be stamped in her memory for years to come. Oh how could she describe the completely horrendous scent? Smoke and blood combined together, nevertheless it was the first thing she realized once her mind began working once more. Her second question was, why did her room smell so awful? Surely enough, Blossom wouldn't stand for this. But it wasn't the warmth of home or the sunshine that enveloped her, it was the strange darkness, one thing which Bubbles was not used to. Once she did manage to open her eyes, just enough to see the water dripping down, her mind was flooded with memories. Memories of what had happened earlier, enough to give her a headache and sadly enough make her realize once more that she was not home. She was not on her comfortable bed, instead she was seated on very hard and cold wood that pained her rear endlessly. She wanted to scream, scream loud enough for them all to hear her. The cry of pain, yet no words escaped her mouth, a bare whimper was all she could let out.

Unfortunately, it was just enough to wake up a large man whom she could not recognize, at all. But the evil grin which made it's way onto his lips, told her that this wasn't a good thing. He licked his rather plump lips as he heaved himself up from the ground. The deep booming of his voice was enough to scare anyone normal, but then again, Bubbles was in too much shock to think of fear.

"Well, well, if it isn't the princess..."

Although she couldn't reply, it didn't stop her thoughts from running wild. So what, now she was a princess? Well, to be honest she'd always wanted to be a princess, with the pretty gowns and the nice hair. Bubbles almost went off to dream land, but she had to shake her head in order to keep herself in reality. As Blossom would have said, no time to think of being a princess right now, right now she had to think of a way to save herself. Maybe, if a squirrel came along...it would...bite this man? Needless to say, she wasn't the best at the "let's quickly think to save our asses" department.

"Geez, you sure are quiet for a large estate mistress," he mumbled once more, obviously tired of waiting for her response.

"Huh?" Bubbles was shocked at her own voice, it sounded very raspy and tired, as though she'd just given birth or something. But what shocked her more was that she could talk. First thing on her agenda, scream! The loud sound that came out of her mouth was ear piercing, enough to send one in hiding, but the large man's hand was stronger and bigger, clasped around her mouth, it was enough to make her shut up.

"My bad, I liked you better when your mouth was shut up."

Bubbles simply cringed at his clammy hand being around her mouth, she was going to throw up any second. Luckily, the sound of a door opening diverted her attention.

"What the hell was that noise?" asked a deep voice, one she knew all too well.

"Listen, Ace. I'm off my shift, what do ya want? Me going deaf? You take her in, I don't need a bunny chasing girl in my space," the large man was obviously infuriated, and for some strange reason, she found herself wishing that the other man...Ace, would agree to take her in. The large man gave her the creeps.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I give you guys food and save your damned asses, this is the thanks I get." replied Ace.

Then before she knew it, literally out of nowhere, Bubbles felt her body being lifted. Not gently either, more like a man carrying a sack of flour. She wanted to scream more, but her throat was already tired and dry, instead she used all her power trying to hit his back. She put the most power in her legs as she tried to kick his stomach as well, though she couldn't really see. Unfortunately, her hitting was like a stuffed toy jumping on Ace's back, no results. Finally giving up, Bubbles huffed lightly and rested her head as he continued walking.

"I hate you..." she managed to whisper, she could almost see the smirk forming on his lips.

"Don't they all?" his tone was completely bitter...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Buttercup was burning in fury, she was pulling on her jet black locks in utter desperation as she glared at Blossom. Surely enough, things weren't going well in the Utonium residence and as per usual the girls who seemed to be facing the sibling fight syndrome, were...well...fighting.

"I just don't know why you always take his side! I mean, his freaking daughter is missing, and is he even home? Noooo..." Buttercup continued babbling on endlessly, where as, Blossom had by now realized that fighting with Buttercup was a useless thing. A complete waste of time, so she simply continued leaning against the fire place, paying half of her attention to her sister's plan of killing Ace brutally. For now, the only plan which made sense to her was using her brain instead of brawn. If her father was resorting to the police, then they may as well just face the dead end. She knew by now that the police of this town were nothing but dim-wits, with a brain which was perhaps even smaller then Buttercup's. She sighed and unknowingly pushed back locks of her auburn hair, she was dressed in pajamas yet not asleep. But then again, wasn't that simply the usual?

"And...are you listening?!" exclaimed Buttercup, finally realizing that Blossom wasn't even on planet earth.

"Of course I am," replied Blossom, as though Buttercup was a dumb ass for even thinking that she wasn't listening.

"What'd I say then?"

"Well...you babbled on and on about how we should kick Ace's ass, sneak in and give him a bloodied nose, no worse then that, cut off his nose with a knife and-"

"OK, I get it 'nough," a frown settled on Buttercup's lips as she hugged the cushion, she was sitting on the dull gray couch, her legs crossed.

"Well, how're we going to find them in the first place?" she asked, knowing she was going to win this.

"We'll search up the whole town, that's what we'll do!" exclaimed her sister as she lifted a fist in the air, obviously filled with enthusiasm.

"Nice Einstein, do you realize exactly how big the entire town is? And what do you think they're doing, hiding Bubbles on the cash counter in the local grocery store?! I'm sure they are having brain issues, but they still have some brain cells in there, seriously Buttercup." Concluded Blossom, as usual, she left Buttercup puzzled.

"Yeah well..."

"Thought so," muttered Blossom, finally straightening her posture, she walked off towards the staircase, her long locks flowing behind her.

* * *

"I mojo jojo think that you need to understand, that I mojo jojo am the greatest-"

"Cut it short chimp," mumbled Ace, clearly annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at the monkey which stood before him.

"Well..."

"Just answer me, you got any food in this strange dump of your's?" he asked, the wind blew some of his jet black locks around his triangular face.

"Yes, I mojo jojo have the best of food, because I mojo jojo-"

"Great, I need it..." he muttered, once more cutting Mojo short. The monkey couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, for once speaking in a short manner.

"'Cuz I'm babysitting royalty for the weekend," he whispered through gritted teeth.


	5. I'm strong on the surface

**'Kso, yeah I'm determined on finishing this one instead of abandoning it like the rest. So, without further ado I give you chapter five, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_ The darkness refused to let go of her, surrounding her like a tornado, refusing to let go yet breaking her apart by the second. She wanted to stop, to scream and plea for help. Her voice was caught in her throat, the trees hugged her more closely, in a harsh and rough manner. They were yelling at her, she wasn't good enough! She had to keep it together, or else it would swallow her up, follow the instructions! She continued running, running as fast as her feet could manage until finally she stopped, blocked by a large statue. The statue was that of a very elegant and pretty looking lady, filled with beauty and poise, lovely blond locks and mesmerizing oceanic eyes. Yet something was missing from those eyes, something very important that she couldn't understand, she was being sucked into it, sucked into that very statue. Worst of all, no one was there to save her..._

"Shorty! Yo, shorty wake up!!" the voice sounded very slow at first, gradually it sounded normal to her ears.

Her eyes opened a creak, luckily she wasn't faced with light which would have blinded, it was the same darkness. Not being able to suppress it any longer, Bubbles finally let out a groan, one filled with tiredness and well...more tiredness. The first sensation she felt was the sticky sweat which surrounded her neck and forehead, it felt so...disturbing, specially at her neck. But what she really wanted to know, was the person who was continuously calling her shorty in a very tensed manner. She didn't appreciate being called that as soon as she woke up, very slowly she placed her right hand on the soft cushion underneath her as she heaved herself up. A small lamp was lit up slightly, placed on a table besides the sofa, it was just right, not bright enough to blind her.

"Oh thank god, miss queenie is finally awake," muttered the same voice, it seemed as though sarcasm rolled off his tongue with every sentence he spoke. Bubbles of course was too shocked to say a word, not to mention that she felt completely dehydrated, her mouth felt completely dry along with her throat. But that didn't mean it would stop her from observing the man that currently stood towering over her, his eyes a strange shade of green along with his jet black hair which extended to his shoulders, Ace, this was Ace. His body was actually broad yet lean, not bad. Bubbles eyes widened at the thoughts going through her head, was she insane?! This was the man who kidnapped her! Well, he managed to dress decently right? Psh, no! Far from decent.

"You," she managed to get out, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Water!" she whispered as loud as she could manage. Perfect, she had once chance to yell at him for ruining everything and she asked for water, well, she didn't want anything to effect her body.

"Yes your highness," he muttered, rolling his eyes as he picked up a glass filled with water that was already placed on the table. Bubbles snatched it from his hands, she began gulping it all down as he spoke.

"You know, I was worried-" he paused, placing a hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. Bubbles smiled, well maybe he wasn't too bad.

"If you died out of shock, I wouldn't get my money! What a waste of my precious time," he finished off, nodding his head as though agreeing with himself. Right then, Bubbles spit out the cold water in her mouth, out of complete shock. His money?! She was having a nightmare and he cared about his money?!

"That's not very nice, I swear when I get home, I'm telling daddy to-"

"What, slay off my head? Oooh I'm so scared of daddy's girl," he muttered, there it was again! The sarcasm, in every sentence the same sarcasm. But the arrogant man didn't stop there, oh no far from it!

"Besides, you should be thankful that I'm taking care of you now, ole Billy was planning on leaving you strapped on that wooden chair,"

Bubbles stood up onto her feet, placing one of her hands on the sofa to keep her balance. She was annoyed, but of course she wouldn't do anything, no she was far too innocent for that.

"Listen...you! That's a very rude and mean thing you're doing, it's not nice! Why don't you just get a job?" she asked, this caused Ace to turn around and stare at her like she was some sort of crazy alien.

"You are...something else," he mumbled, exiting from the lounge into the kitchen. She of course followed.

"Why are you doing this?! I need to get home, Richard and dad..." her voice was filled with hopelessness. She sighed leaning against the wall as she buried her head in her hands, not because she was crying but simply because she was incredibly tired of all this. Ace raised an eyebrow as he stopped cutting the tomatoes for a second, but soon enough he resumed.

"Because, I hold something against your father," he muttered darkly, at this her head snapped up. What could he possibly hold against her father?

"But...but I thought you guys were just crashing the party, just for the sake of it and-"

"I know, I never expected to see him, never though he was...never thought you were either until I-" he stopped abruptly, as though he'd said something which was supposed to be kept in the dark. Frowning he pointed the knife at her.

"Get out of this kitchen or I swear I'll slice up your fingers, just like I did with the tomatoes,"

She huffed, but of course ended up leaving. Crashing on the couch, Bubbles looked like she gave in. But she wouldn't, she'd get to the bottom of Ace's entire biography, even if it killed her...

* * *

"I'm sorry," she whispered matching her gaze with his hopeless one. Richard was a crazy man, he'd only known Bubbles for one night, yet he was already so attached, as though he'd known her for years or something. It amused Blossom to see him like this, not to mention that even Buttercup admitted, Richard wasn't half as fake as the other guys had been. Perhaps, it wasn't such a bad choice this time around. The poor guy would visit there house everyday, asking if there was any news on Bubbles. Blossom actually found him quite charming, fun and jumpy, he brought out a strange childish side which she had never let out. Or rather she never had the time to.

Richard smiled sheepishly as he gave her a slow shrug.

"You could stay!" she said, in too much of a chirpy manner, immediately Blossom clasped her palms around her mouth in utter shock. Since when had she started behaving like this?!

Richard chuckled a bit at her reaction.

"I would, but I'm flying to Toronto this afternoon, I have a meeting..." he muttered, obviously annoyed by this.

"Oh.." she mumbled, giving him a polite smile. Blossom watched as he left, leaving the door open behind him...perhaps a bit like her heart?

* * *

"Wh-why the hell am I here playing scrabble again?!" Exclaimed Ace, completely annoyed as he glared at Bubbles who was sitting across the table.

"Because, I'm bored and we made a deal. Long as you play with me, I promise not to have my bunnies slay you." She finished off her sentence with a satisfied nod, placing her "M" at the right hand corner of the board.

"Oh no you don't shorty, you also promised that you would not try anythin' sneaky and you won't commit suicide, seriously kid, my money depends on it," he placed an "S" in front of her "M" and continued.

"AH HA! I won three points!!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Bubbles arched an eyebrow looking at the word it formed..."PMS"

"Ace...that's..not even a word," she muttered, looking at him eye to eye.

"You're a girl! You should know the word dumb ass, pre-menstrul syndrome, you know when that time of month comes and you get all freaky!" He looked horrified as though he'd actually witnessed it and that it had scarred him for life. Letting out a shudder he finished it off.

"Women..." he mumbled in a grudging manner.

Bubbles jaw dropped as she gazed at him with eyes as wide as saucer pans. Finally she shut her mouth and let out a groan.

"Ugh! Ace, you're worse then my old health teacher!" She muttered, removing all the chips from the board, still in complete disgust.

Ace got onto his feet and stepped out of the kitchen, saying his last words for the night.

"It's what I do," and he left her standing there, completely dumbfounded.


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

"So what?! You think you can just go around and do as you-"

"Why yes, yes I can.."

The simpleness of his tone, and the hint of boredom clearly showing in his eyes made the blond want to punch his nuts right there! Of course, she would never admit that, in fact, she hadn't even known about it until one day Buttercup decided to enlighten her with the information. Enough of that though, right now Bubbles was in a situation that was far more...nerve racking. She struggled once more to get her hand out of his tight grasp, but only managed to end up stumbling and leaning into him. The innocent one didn't really understand much of the awkward position, nor did she understand how this was quite a...well...intimate position. She simply focused on channeling the anger building up inside of her per second.

"Ace!" Her voice was came out as a loud squeaky shriek as she continued struggling. This made him quite uncomfortable, for the first time since highschool's drop out year, Ace felt a certain heat in his body. He ignored it and finally let go of her wrist.

"About time..." mumbled Bubbles as she looked down ad her wrist and started observing it to make sure there was no damage done.

"Look here princess, you gotta, no, you **have** to eat those damned vegetables. You don't just walk out on Ace when he's trying to tell you something." Ace's tone was a very tired one as he rubbed his temples and leaned against the small kitchen counter.

"First of all, I don't have to do anything. Second, your cooking isn't really all that pleasant. And third, what are you my dad?!" her eyes were filled with rage as she glared up towards him.

Ace let out a deep chuckle as he eyed her with amusement, simply staring at her face for a moment before speaking.

"First of all, my house my rules. Second, my cooking's all you gotta live and survive with, and I need you alive so tough luck. Third, god forbid the day that I become anything like your father."

Her gaze softened as she went over to the table and sat on one of the old creaky chairs.

"What...what do you hold against him?" she whispered

"What do **you** hold against him?"

A question for a question, interesting. But Bubbles was left speechless, did she hold something against her father? Ace's question echoed through out her head for the entire night...

* * *

_"And for such a tragedy to occur in the famous Utonium house, and that also to the princess of the group is a tragedy,"_

_"Oh but Suzy my dear"_

Blossom snapped out of her trance as the television was turned off abruptly, she turned her head a bit only to find an infuriated Buttercup. Her jaws were obviously clenched and it looked as though today would be the death of their poor remote control.

"Stop watching these dumbasses on T.V." She muttered before throwing the remote across the room and making her way up the stairwell.

"But isn't this what you've always wanted?"

Buttercup paused as she was halfway up, only to stare down at the red head in disbelieve.

"What makes you think that I would want that?" She yelled down, her hands now had a strong hold on the stairwell's wooden railing.

The room which was dimly lit became filled with silence before the sound of small sobs finally came through.

"Just stop with the fucking crying! It's not going to change anything, sure we were never really the best of friends but that doesn't mean I'm happy with this. Go bullshit over to your asshole of a boyfriend."

Surely enough the television talk show was long forgotten, both sisters knew that this was something entirely different.

* * *

"This is so cool!"

Butch rubbed his temples as he leaned against his room's rough door, why was he here again? No rather, why was she here?

"Ace, ya owe me big time..." he muttered as he eyed the bubbly teen once more.

"For what? Your shirts that were probably two bucks? Yeah I'll pay ya that..." he replied with a smirk as he too diverted his gaze towards the short blond who looked like a little kid on christmas day. She was dressed in Butch's old collared shirt, and it looked more like a night gown then a shirt. Her measly body was obviously not going to fit well in a shirt that belonged to an overly tall and muscular guy like Butch. But she just seemed so happy, for some odd reason. She kept on looking at the shirt as though it was some sort of a strange device that was going to make chocolate pop out of nowhere.

"What's so fucking amazing hon?" Said Ace, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh well, this shirt doesn't have any traces of cologne or perfume on it and it's not Gucci or Armani, I've never worn a guy's piece of clothing that's not gucci or armani, this is amazing!! And it's so rough and torn up, brilliant, and I don't even get scolded for wearing it!! Plus it's not a coat, it's a shirt!"

Her eyes were filled with excitement and they were both forced to arch their eyebrows and stare at her in amusement.

"What the hell?"

"She's Utonium's kid," mumbled Ace, his tone darkening.

"Oh." Butch was suddenly quiet, he knew that it wouldn't be wise to speak right now. Ace had his arms crossed across his chest, finally he broke the silence by half singing an old line from a song he'd once heard.

"And it's drivin' her mama crazy, 'cause daddy's little girl is now my baby..."


End file.
